Le droit de saigner
by Lentilles
Summary: Breath of the Wild - Link se réveille, part à l'aventure et sauve le monde. Rien de moins et beaucoup, beaucoup plus.


**Le droit de saigner**

Il prend conscience ainsi : une voix appelle « Link » et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule se réverbère contre les parois rocheuses dans un murmure cristallin.

C'est seulement après cela qu'il respire.

Il pense à se redresser et ses membres réagissent sans langueur mais avec un détachement tel qu'il se demande si c'est vraiment son corps, ou si ce n'est qu'un rêve. Mais ses sensations sont bien trop vives ; même infime, le mouvement de l'air provoque sur sa peau autant de points frais que de gouttes d'eau, toutes distinctes. Il baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche, dont il plie et replie les doigts. Là aussi il sent les choses avec acuité, la contraction des tendons, l'échauffement dérisoire.

Il ne rêve pas et ce corps est bien le sien.

Pourtant, il a l'impression d'être creux. Vide. Un corps sans rien à l'intérieur ; de la peau, des muscles, des os et ce cœur qu'il entend battre dans le silence mais pas d'âme. Il ne sait pas qui il est. Il ne sait pas comment agir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit croire.

Il est presque nu dans une grotte, sans souvenir d'aucune sorte, mais il n'a pas peur, il n'est pas confus.

Il ne sait pas qui il est mais il sait que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il sait, intiment, avec la certitude de l'évidence, que ce qui compte est ce qu'il est là pour faire.

...

Inconsciemment, il s'attend à un paysage désolé, passé à feu et à sang, mais la vue qu'il découvre au sortir de la grotte est si belle qu'il en pleure presque. Le monde est vert et bleu, d'herbe et d'eau et de montagnes dressées à l'horizon. Il y a des fleurs à ses pieds, des sommets enneigés à sa gauche, des forêts luxuriantes en contrebas. Il inspire profondément pour s'imprégner de la légèreté de la brise et sent tout à la fois le ciel, la terre, l'eau et la fumée d'un feu de bois.

Le soulagement et l'émerveillement mêlés qui allègent son cœur sont ses premières émotions.

...

Il passe quatre jours sur le plateau du Prélude, avec pour seule compagnie les animaux sauvages, les monstres, un vieil homme à qui il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance ainsi que quatre moines momifiés qui disparaissent dans un éclat de lumière bleu électrique après à peine quelques mots.

Le monde lui semble immense, alors que lui-même est si insignifiant. La voix qui l'appelle par son nom vient du château pris dans une malice noire et rose, toujours visible au loin, mais il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient, ni pourquoi elle est si fervente. Le vieil homme lui cache l'essentiel et le mène là où il veut qu'il aille, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir s'il veut espérer des explications et le paravoile nécessaire pour quitter le plateau.

Et puis, les orbes qu'il reçoit des moines momifiés dans les sanctuaires semblent combler un creux en lui. Pas celui de son âme, un autre qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassérénant, dans les bénédictions des morts, quelque chose auquel il se raccroche comme il peut quand il essaie de dormir, replié sur lui-même sur la terre froide à deux pas d'un feu tremblotant.

La brûlure qu'il a reçu d'un gardien, cette brûlure qui a rendu son bras droit inutile, lancinant et purulent, n'est plus qu'une étendue de peau neuve, douce et pas encore tout à fait souple. Elle s'est régénérée spontanément et instantanément lorsque l'orbe offert par Ja'Bashif s'est fondu dans sa poitrine. Il devrait être suspicieux d'une telle efficacité, d'une telle générosité, il le sait, mais la douleur était si débilitante qu'il adresse une prière à la déesse Hylia qui a mis ce moine sur son chemin.

Il espère que cette déesse pourra également l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il est là pour accomplir.

Sa mission est un fait d'arme, il suppose, car il se découvre capable de manier haches, massues, épieux et arcs instinctivement, sans que cela ne compare à la virtuosité avec laquelle il peut faire danser une épée. Cependant, il ignore s'il était un guerrier assidu dans un vague avant ou s'il a été créé déjà habile au combat. Cela importe peu, il se résout. Du moment que sa dextérité est suffisante pour achever sa mission, il n'a pas besoin de savoir d'où elle vient.

Pendant ces quatre jours sur le plateau, il survit de chasse, de pommes, de champignons et d'herbes sauvages. Il est étrangement content quand il cuisine, dans un plat en fonte trouvé dans un campement de bokoblins préalablement tués, et, sans savoir s'il expérimente ou s'il se souvient de recettes apprises dans cet hypothétique avant, il donne à sa volaille un pouvoir réchauffant et mitonne des soupes hautement stimulantes qu'il recueille dans des flacons égarés.

C'est ridicule qu'il tienne tant à quatre orbes dissipés et quelques succès culinaires, mais quand il s'assied le souffle court, les paumes cloquées de trop de combat, les extrémités des doigts en sang de trop d'escalade, les pieds meurtris de trop de distance parcourue, et que son regard se porte sur les volutes malignes qui s'enroulent autour du château, il n'a vraiment rien d'autre qu'un morceau froid de viande assaisonnée et le miracle de la guérison de son bras.

...

Le vieil homme est un fantôme.

Le vieil homme est un fantôme et la voix qui l'appelle appartient à celle à qui il était juré et à qui il a failli. Il a failli à tout le monde, vraiment. Il a bien un avant, mais c'est un avant où il a échoué, tant à repousser le fléau qu'à protéger la princesse. Malgré cela, on a tout misé sur lui et voilà cent ans qu'on attend son réveil pour qu'il recommence sa mission et l'accomplisse avec succès cette fois.

Link est seul et seul il doit battre un fléau si puissant qu'il avait fallu quatre créatures divines et des milliers de gardiens pour le repousser la dernière fois qu'il l'a été.

Link est seul et seul il doit battre un fléau qui l'a déjà vaincu.

Il doit battre le fléau.

Il doit.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là.

Alors il roidit les épaules face à la pression qui les écrase et promet au fantôme du roi passé de sauver sa fille et son royaume.

...

Avant de quitter le plateau, il se rend dans les ruines du temple où il s'agenouille devant la statue à moitié recouverte de mousse de la déesse. Il prie pour la force de vaincre les ennemis sur sa route et pour la sagesse d'éviter les pièges.

Il prie aussi pour la princesse enfermée dans une lutte séculaire contre le fléau ainsi que pour toutes les terres et êtres qui ont souffert de son absence.

Puis il se rend sur le bord du plateau du Prélude, inspire, et saute.

...

Le premier humain vivant qu'il rencontre est un homme armé d'une lance qui patrouille sur un pont. Il l'approche pour demander son chemin mais, poussé par la curiosité, il l'interroge aussi sur ses activités. Le lancier explique surveiller la carcasse d'un gardien qui gît un peu plus loin au bord de la rivière, dans l'éventualité qu'il se réveille.

Link jauge l'homme, sa lance en bois fragile, l'absence d'un bouclier, sa tenue qui ne semble pas ignifuge. Si le gardien se réveille et qu'il essaie de l'affronter… il brûlera, certainement. Et il n'aura pas Ja'Bashif et son orbe pour le soigner.

Après avoir remercié l'homme pour les directions, Link fait un crochet vers la carcasse du gardien, craignant à chaque pas le cri synthétique annonciateur d'un laser. Mais elle reste immobile et silencieuse. Elle est même désossée par endroits. Il la déleste néanmoins de tous les composants qu'il peut atteindre et désolidariser du reste, dans le maigre espoir que, même si le gardien était réactivé par le fléau, il serait rendu inoffensif. Ou au moins suffisamment handicapé pour que le lancier ait une chance.

...

Il sort de l'ombre d'une gorge pour se voir offrir le spectacle d'une large et haute structure en bois et en toile. Et à mesure qu'il s'approche, il distingue la dizaine de personne aux alentours s'affairant sous le soleil. Il y a tant de gens et de vie qu'il en a presque la tête qui tourne.

Il parle à tout le monde, désespéré d'en savoir plus sur l'état du royaume. On lui parle des monstres qui pullulent, du château inapprochable, les villages sont sûrs, mais les routes mènent souvent à la mort… On lui donne aussi des conseils pour apprivoiser un cheval sauvage, une ou deux recettes de cuisine et on lui fait part des rumeurs de la région.

Grâce à un marchand itinérant qui lui achète les pièces récoltées sur la carcasse du gardien, il arrive à réunir la poignée de rubis que coûte un lit au relais. La honte lui mange le ventre alors qu'il s'allonge dans les draps devenus confortables d'être usés ; le fléau peut se libérer à tout moment, la princesse lutte sans pause, chaque seconde est importante et le voilà qui s'apprête à perdre toute une après-midi à un repos égoïste. Mais l'exténuation le rappelle aux heures de sommeil volées sur la terre dure, toujours en alerte, desquelles il dépend. Ses pieds en sang et ses jambes gourdes ne le porteront pas plus loin aujourd'hui.

Il ne rêve pas. Mais quand il se réveille, la honte est toujours là.

...

Sur recommandation du peintre, il se rend à l'accès est de la route de Lanelle. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il va y trouver, si seulement il y a quelque chose à trouver. Mais si la princesse Zelda a pris la peine de laisser ces images et aucune autre dans la tablette Sheikah, cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Peut-être un objet ou une indication qui l'aiderait dans sa quête ?

Peut-être simplement une preuve que l'avant a bien existé.

Il regarde l'arche, essaie d'imaginer la scène ayant mené à la photographie. Les pierres sont dénudées de mousse comme de plantes grimpantes, le chemin entretenu. Il est présent, dans la tunique bleu ciel qu'Impa lui a donnée et qui est actuellement pliée dans son bagage avec soin. La princesse est là aussi, une forme indistincte au visage flou qui braque la tablette Sheikah vers l'est. Il ne peut se représenter clairement que sa voix.

Et soudainement, Link se souvient.

Il voit la scène, le soleil couchant teintant l'horizon de feu, la silhouette de trois-quarts dos de la princesse Zelda, silhouette écrasée par les responsabilités et l'impossibilité d'en être à la hauteur. Il sent ces mêmes responsabilités sur ses épaules et le même sentiment d'échec dans son ventre alors qu'il garde sa place, qu'il ne parle pas. Il se souvient des quatre champions, tentant de prodiguer conseils et réconfort, avant que l'épée de Damoclès ne tombe.

Et plus que cela, ce bref souvenir ramène à Link tous les sentiments qu'il a pour ces personnes. Son admiration pour Urbosa, sa force et sa sagesse. L'entrain et les encouragements de Daruk qui allègent toujours la charge sur son cœur. Revali et sa rivalité à sens unique qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer. L'affection chaleureuse, profondément familière, que la simple présence de Mipha provoque. Sa dévotion envers la princesse Zelda, dévotion qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le devoir.

Il ne se souvient pas d'où ces sentiments viennent, ni comment ils ont grandi, mais le simple fait qu'ils existent laisse Link tremblant. Il enfouit son visage dans l'encolure de Géminés, sa monture devenue si fidèle en un seul trajet, referme ses poings dans sa crinière et pleure de la vague de sentiments qui l'assaille. Pleure pour ses amis morts puis oubliés. Pleure de se souvenir soudain de ce qu'il a déjà perdu.

La tombée de la nuit le surprend sans qu'il ait bougé. Les yeux gonflés, il s'enroule dans son tapis de selle et se repasse en boucle ce si court moment, ce si petit morceau de vie, le seul qu'il a. Dans le bruissement du vent et la faible mélodie des insectes, seul dans ce monde si grand, ça lui réchauffe le cœur de savoir qu'il était quelqu'un, avant.

...

Ceux à qui il a failli ne sont plus uniquement des entités abstraites, mais aussi des gens qu'il aimait.

Sur son chemin vers le domaine Zora, il ne cesse de se demander pourquoi son échec semble pire encore.

...

Il parcourt le royaume des plages d'Écaraille aux hauteurs d'Hébra, des confins d'Akkala au désert Gerudo, du volcan d'Ordinn à la forêt de Firone. Chaque monstre qu'il croise, personne d'autre n'en sera victime. Ses mains se couvrent de cals, son corps de plus de cicatrices. Il aide les gens qu'il croise quand il peut, cherche la bénédiction de la déesse dans les sanctuaires, mais jamais ne se détourne trop de sa quête.

Quand il reprend Vah'Ruta à l'ombre d'eau de Ganon, il apprend que Mipha a elle aussi été prisonnière du fléau tout le long des cent ans qu'il a dormi. Sa voix coule comme de l'eau claire, sans aucune accusation, alors qu'elle le guide à travers la créature divine. Pendant son combat contre le fragment du fléau, elle est avec lui et les coups qu'il reçoit ne font pas aussi mal.

L'âme de Mipha est libérée avec la créature, et tous les Zoras acclament Link. Le roi, Sidon et tous ceux qui se souviennent de lui veulent lui parler, discourir avec lui de l'avant, mais la boule dans sa gorge est telle qu'il a peur qu'elle l'asphyxie. Le trident sur lequel il referme les doigts devrait être dans les mains de son amie, amie dont il se souvient à peine et qu'il ne reverra jamais.

Quand il libère Vah'Rudania de l'ombre de feu de Ganon, l'âme de Daruk est à ses côtés à chaque pas. Sa combativité est contagieuse, et Link se surprend à trouver une certaine satisfaction dans ses victoires sur la malice du fléau. Daruk a une chance de prendre sa revanche et Yunobo la confirmation qu'il est digne de son héritage. Link réalise qu'il a les deux.

Lorsque le chef Goron lui offre Brise-Montagne, l'arme de leur prodige, il accepte l'honneur avec humilité. Géminés supporte la charge supplémentaire sans renâcler.

Quand il chasse l'ombre de vent de Ganon de Vah'Medoh, Revali enterre finalement la hache de guerre. Il laisse même entrevoir une vulnérabilité et Link regrette de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à le connaître plus. Mais il ne s'attarde pas sur ce vide-ci, car l'inquiétude pour Teba est plus forte.

Il le visite avant même d'annoncer sa victoire au chef du village et est soulagé de le voir entouré par sa famille, heureux et sur le chemin de la guérison. Link quitte le village Piaf avec l'arc de Revali fermement accroché dans son dos, mais pas avant que Teba et lui ne se soient mutuellement souhaités bonne chance.

Quand il entre dans Vah'Naboris pour y vaincre l'ombre de la foudre de Ganon, il suit les instructions d'Urbosa avec naturel. Il boit ses conseils, les derniers qu'elle ne lui impartira jamais. Il voudrait que la princesse Zelda puisse elle aussi avoir un dernier moment avec la prodige Gerudo, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire est promettre de lui transmettre ses paroles mot pour mot.

Riju et son masque trop grand pour son visage, Riju et ses jambes trop petites pour son trône, Riju qui a fait face à la foudre du fléau sans flancher, lui demande de revenir après avoir vaincu Ganon. Link reviendra, bien sûr, et pas seulement pour rendre les armes d'Urbosa à celle à qui elles reviennent de droit. Il reviendra parce qu'il a l'impression que Riju est une amie.

...

Au court de ses voyages, quelques souvenirs lui reviennent au gré des paysages. Là, il a sauvé la princesse Zelda. Ici, ils se sont abrités de la pluie. Ces rares remémorations ont toujours à la fois le doux et l'amer, la joie de se souvenir avoir eu ces moments et la peine de les savoir passés.

Chaque sourire dont il se souvient rend un peu plus insupportable de la savoir prisonnière d'une lutte perpétuelle dont il n'est pas encore capable de la délivrer, mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les oublier une deuxième fois.

Il se fait de nouveaux souvenirs, aussi. Sauver in-extremis des cueilleuses imprudentes. Traverser une plaine avec Géminés par une nuit dégagée. Cuisiner avec une jeune habitante de Cocorico. Écouter Asarim rejouer le chant du héros avec d'autres voyageurs autour d'un feu et d'un ragoût. Braver les tempêtes du désert tracté par un morse des sables. Contempler le passage d'un dragon depuis les hauteurs de Lanelle. Trouver des korogus aux endroits les plus improbables. Déchiffrer une énigme ancienne avec un chercheur. Émerveiller des enfants en leur montrant des armes ou des objets aux propriétés étranges. Se voir offrir un repas en remerciement d'un service.

Peu à peu, Link réalise qu'il est quelqu'un dans son présent également.

Et la promesse qu'il a faite au fantôme du roi passé lui semble chaque jour plus inconséquente ; il veut aider ces gens, il veut purifier ces terres, il veut sauver Zelda, avec tant de cœur et une telle détermination qu'il affronterait le fléau même si tout lui interdisait.

...

Les Bois Perdus sont sa dernière étape avant son ultime combat.

L'épée de légende chante pour lui, sa voix cristalline se réverbérant dans le métal qui retrouve son éclat, comme une vieille amie célébrant son retour. D'elle aussi, Link se souvient si peu, mais il lui promet d'apprendre à la connaître à nouveau. La lame danse dans sa main bien mieux qu'aucune autre qu'il a tenue ; elle vibre et elle brille et Link a l'impression que c'est un autre morceau de lui qu'il retrouve.

L'arbre Mojo et les korogus l'accueillent avec entrain, chaleur et une telle gentillesse qu'il en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Pour son arrivée qu'ils ont attendu cent ans, ils ont construit un lit de feuilles et cueilli chaque jour des champignons. Ils ont appris les emplacements des sanctuaires proches et fabriqué des armes en bois. Aucun n'a de doute quant à l'issue de son affrontement contre le fléau.

Il s'endort dans une odeur de mousse fraîche, au son des voix brillantes et bruissantes des korogus, submergé par un confort qui lui est inconnu : celui d'être en sûreté et entouré de personnes qui veillent sur lui.

...

Au matin, il prie devant la statue de la déesse. L'épée de légende présentée devant lui, il prie la force de ne pas déserter son bras, il prie la sagesse de lui inspirer la meilleure stratégie.

Dans la tunique bleue des prodiges, il prie pour l'esprit de Mipha, pour l'esprit de Daruk, pour l'esprit de Revali, pour l'esprit d'Urbosa. Pour qu'ils trouvent la paix après ce dernier combat, après un siècle de tourments, d'impuissance et d'emprisonnement.

Entouré de quelques fleurs éparses de princesse de la sérénité, il prie pour Zelda.


End file.
